Given Wings
by Tune x Wolf
Summary: Modern AU. Maleficent has always wanted wings but she doesn't know that they come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

"Settle down children!" Mrs. Welling, the second grade teacher, stood at the front of the classroom ready to begin her afternoon lesson.

It took the second graders longer than Mrs. Welling would have liked to settle down because the bell signaling the end of recess had just rung.

"I want you to take out your notebooks and write down what you want to do or be when you grow up."

"Mrs. Welling" a chubby arm shot up immediately, "I don't get it."

"What do you see yourself doing when you are older, sweetie? Do you want to be a doctor, an astronaut? Do you want to sing, write, play soccer?" The teacher spoke sweetly. "When you are done please turn your papers in quietly."

Little second-grader Maleficent took out her green notebook and her perfectly sharpened Dixon pencil. The little brunette took no time deciding on her answer, she quickly wrote in her large print: **FLY**.

Flight. Without question, was something Maleficent saw herself doing ever since she was introduced to a **Tinker Bell** movie. Seeing the fairies flap their wings so naturally triggered Maleficent's obsession with flying characters. Her collection of movies with anyone and anything that could fly only served to give her hope.

After handing Mrs. Welling their papers, Maleficent was placed in a group with two other boys who wanted to become pilots.

"So you want to fly too?" Little Maleficent asked her two peers.

"Yes, I want to fly a plane just like my dad." A little boy named Daniel answered proudly.

"But I don't want to fly a plane. I want to fly by myself." Maleficent pointed out.

"You can't do that." The other little boy countered.

"Why not?" Maleficent demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because we cannot fly. Watch." Daniel instructed and began to jump as high as his little short legs allowed him while flapping his arms around wildly.

Maleficent soon joined him. "Jump higher" Maleficent ordered, unwilling to believe him.

Jumping as high as they could, they started to flap their arms like little birds. It didn't take long for Mrs. Welling to make the children quiet down and explain to Maleficent that humans cannot fly. Disheartened, little Maleficent was quiet for the rest of the school day.

…

As Maleficent grew, she indeed realized that humans were not made to fly, but she still admired and was fascinated by anything with flight. Her favorite superheroes were those who could fly, but above all, she loved Angel and Shayera Hol the most. Something about their large and powerful wings never ceased to amaze her.

So her senior year of High School, when the time came to apply for college and to choose a major, her councilor's advice lead her to study Aeronautics so she could become a pilot.

…

Dr. Webber dismissed his three-hour lecture class thirty minutes early. He had noticed his phone was vibrating non-stop so he decided to answer it as soon as most students left the classroom.

Seeing that Maleficent lingered by the doorway, he addressed her before he answered the call.

"Excuse me Maleficent, this is extremely important." He motioned to his phone.

"No worries, Dr. Web, I'll go to the bathroom."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Maleficent found her professor anxiously waiting for her a few feet down the hallway.

"Maleficent, change of plans, can you please come to my office?" The always composed professor looked worried.

"Sure," Maleficent agreed, not sure what to make out of his odd behavior.

She walked into Dr. Webber's large and empty office and he locked the door behind them.

"Maleficent, I am about to tell you something that I know will be a lot to take in so please bear with me." His voice was as cautious as his blue eyes.

Unaware of what to expect, Maleficent simply nodded. "Okay."

"What if I told you that I could make your dream of flight come true? And no I don't mean flying a plane." Dr. Webber spoke, calmly now, knowing that if he showed any sign of nerves, it would only make the situation worse.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Maleficent, I am not your normal human being. But I have a group of….individuals after me. I made a mistake and now they follow my every move waiting to...hurt me."

"Dr. Webber I don't think I follow. What - what exactly are you saying?" Maleficent narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of and more. You will have great power. But I need you to do me a favor while I am gone."

"What do you mean…P-power?…I…" Maleficent's mind couldn't process what her professor was telling her.

"I need you to take care of my daughter for me. She is everything I have and I will not let them harm her." Dr. Webber could see Maleficent's eyes widen and her head started to shake.

She was responsible for no one but herself.

"Please Maleficent, you are the only one who can help me. I have to turn myself in" He glanced at his watch, "in less than two hours and I need you to protect her." His eyes implored her to understand, for her to aid him in his most desperate hour.

"Dr. Webber I think you need to go take a nap or something. Clearly you are delusional!" Maleficent turned to walk out of the office but halted when a green orb of light appeared in front of her.

"This is real Maleficent. There are very dangerous beings out there. Out of everyone in this world, you are the ideal person for this task."

Wide eyes still glued to the green orb in front of her, Maleficent didn't feel as Dr. Webber teleported them to his house.

The orb disappeared and Maleficent frantically took in her surroundings. Shock and horror painted her features. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but not a single sound came out, she was speechless.

They were inside a nursery room and Maleficent noticed a toddler with beautiful golden hair coloring in a Dora the Explorer coloring book. There was also another woman in the room.

"Is this her?" The woman asked Dr. Webber as she inspected Maleficent from where she stood.

"Yes, how much time do we have?" Dr. Webber asked, eyes on Maleficent.

"The barrier goes down in thirty minutes. So they should be here in about forty."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs."

The woman nodded, opened the light pink door of the nursery and walked into the hallway.

"Her name is Aurora, she's two. They will search for her and corrupt her." Dr. Webber spoke in a hurried voice.

"Why do they want your child? I don't understand anything!" Maleficent franticly walked around the room.

"The less you know the better. Just keep her safe! I cannot protect her with magic; she cannot have any magic in her otherwise I would be making her immortal and not you."

"Imm…Immortal?" Maleficent's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets. "Magic?"

"Yes, yes, you will not die, you will not age, and you will have magic which you will have to learn to wield on your own."

Maleficent's jaw hung open.

"We are running out of time, I have to do this now." The professor looked apologetic as he extended his hands out. "It might hurt a bit."

Before Maleficent could say anything, two shots of pain cut through her shoulder blades. She landed on her knees and screamed out in anguish. It was nothing she had felt before. Her whole body felt like it was in flames. The burst of pain was followed by nausea that had her whole body shaking violently.

When she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, she heard loud ripping and it took her a moment to realize that the skin on her back was being ripped open.

After moments of agony, her ragged breath went back to normal, and her body finally stabilized. Slowly a pair of long, brown wings appeared on Maleficent's back. As the pain lessened, she stood with a strange feeling buzzing through her veins. She felt stronger, more agile and focused; she felt alive.

Baffled, she looked at her wings in awe. It had been twenty-one years filled with dreams of flying. And now, she finally had wings with beautiful feathers. The outline of her wings was thick, strong, and perfectly clean. They were long, dragging behind her.

"Here," Dr. Webber handed Maleficent the little two-year-old who was yet to make a sound. Maleficent immediately stepped back, unable to contemplate such a ludicrous task. "Please Maleficent, she is all that I have left."

"How am I supposed to take care of a two year old?! Have I never shared my disdain towards children with you, because let me tell you -" Suddenly there was a deafening noise that shook the nursery.

Dr. Webber desperately shoved Aurora into Maleficent's arms, "Barrier has gone down. Leave now!" Dr. Webber aimed his hand to the roof, breaking ceiling off to create a hole.

Wings flapping uncoordinatedly, Maleficent held Aurora awkwardly in her arms as they flew away from the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Her apartment wasn't an option. How was she going to explain not only the baby part but her wings to anyone with working eyes?

Maleficent's thoughts were jumbled, she had to think, so she flew to an empty field away from the city and made a rather embarrassing landing. After watching countless hours of flying creatures one would think it would help her understand how they would land, but it was far from the real thing. She almost dropped Aurora on her head but she quickly grabbed her by the leg. She gently put her down and quickly stood several feet back.

Dr. Webber was the only person she shared her fascination about flying with. He was the only person she had trusted not to laugh, who understood, and who she shared her secrets with.

Maleficent felt betrayed. He had used her trust against her. And now, as she looked at the two year old on the ground, she felt anger and loath towards the child.

Neither spoke for a while until Aurora got up and walked to Maleficent.

"Up," the toddler reach out her little arms innocently. "Up."

"Ugh," Maleficent's full red lips twisted up in disgust. "I hate children."

Reluctantly, she lifted the toddler up only to have her cheekbones held by warm small hands. A big smile decorated the baby's face and it showed off four small white teeth. Rich blue eyes stared at green-goldish ones for only a moment before Maleficent placed Aurora back on the ground.

Maleficent once again backed away from the child. She thought of Dr. Webber's words. She now had wings but she also had magic; it came with a price: responsibility and a baby. They had no place to go until she got a hold of things and had to stay in the field until she thought of something.

Pacing back and forth, Maleficent grew eerie. She thought of how she could possibility walk around without being tazed down, turned over to scientists and be experimented on.

Hiding her beautiful wings was top priority.

Or at least it was until Aurora started to fidget. She was starting to get hungry.

"Would you be quiet," Maleficent hissed.

But baby Aurora only started to cry harder. A crow's cawing would've been better than all the racking Aurora was making.

"Oh, no no no," Maleficent closed her eyes and put her hands up in a shielding position once she saw Aurora start to practically run towards her.

Suddenly the crying stopped.

Opening her eyes, Maleficent saw the toddler float in the air a few feet from the ground. It took her a moment for her brain to catch up to what she was witnessing. Maleficent still had her hands out stretched and saw that they had a green light around them.

Magic. Just like Dr. Webber had said.

"Stop floating around," Maleficent ordered.

Nothing happened.

She grabbed the floating toddler with her hands, "Don't tell me I killed you already."

Aurora would not wake up. It wasn't until Maleficent pulled in her emotions that baby Aurora landed on her arms.

Worry vanished at the sound of Aurora's cry. Thankfully, Maleficent knew what to do next. She placed Aurora down on the ground once again and thought of her wings becoming invisible.

…

"So can you watch her or not?" Maleficent asked her roommate impatiently. Aurora had gotten ahold of her guardian and wouldn't let go. Maleficent had to practically throw Aurora into her roommate's arms after her vague explanation of Aurora being her cousin twice removed.

"Of course I can, she is so adorable," the girl was clearly enthralled with baby Aurora.

"Yeah?" Maleficent asked already stepping out the door of their apartment, "Well, you can keep her."

Her wings were invisible, Maleficent was able to tuck them away for no one to see but only her to feel. And she felt them as she got inside her car, it was as if she had gotten an extra limb.

The drive to Dr. Webber's house took less than ten minutes but as she turned to his street, she felt a strong nagging sensation within her. It was as if she could feel Aurora and what she was currently feeling was her discomfort. Needless to say, she felt even more irritation about having Aurora to take care of.

Maleficent immediately ignored the feeling and kept driving until she parked in front of her ex-professor's house. Or at least what should have been his house because it was now an empty lot. She got down and walked toward the emptiness.

Nothing looked out of place so Maleficent walked to the house next door. Before she knocked, she felt Aurora again and this time a little stronger. She felt everything was off, the weird connection she kept feeling intensify with Aurora, the empty lot, and now the house in front of her. She couldn't pin point it but something was terribly wrong and her intuition was proven correct once the door was swung opened without her knocking.

A man practically jumped out, making Maleficent take a few steps back. His eyes were as black as a black hole.

"Where's the child?" The sound of a deep static like voice reached Maleficent's ears.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked cautiously.

"Where. Is. The. CHILD?!" It yelled and grabbed Maleficent in a chocking grip. Maleficent took hold of his hand that he had tightly around her throat, she tried pulling him away to no avail. It wasn't until she aimed her palm to his face and shot a green bolt that forced him to release her.

She got on her feet quickly and ran to her car but not before hearing the static voice yell:

"We're coming for her!"

Maleficent didn't know what that thing was, but she was certain it had to do with Dr. Webber, so she didn't look back as she drove off. She sped to her apartment where the connection with Aurora only grew stronger and begged her to go.

Slamming the apartment door open, she immediately heard the wailing of a child. She almost tripped in her desperate attempt to reach the child she was given to protect.

Upon seeing Aurora in the arms of her roommate, relief was yet to be granted to Maleficent. She jumped and roughly took Aurora in her arms and stared her roommate down.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Her roommate asked. "She's been crying for no reason, I tried cartoons, food, water, milk, I even tried making funny faces but she kept crying and then I –"

Maleficent was still staring at her, expecting her to look the same as Dr. Webber's neighbor but her roommate looked as normal as ever.

"It was you," the girl said.

"What," Maleficent asked, still on her guard.

"Don't you see, she stopped crying," at the statement, Maleficent looked down at Aurora in her arms who was silent and with a small smile on her face.

"I guess she just missed you," the girl shrugged and walked off.

Relief finally made itself known to Maleficent. She let out a breath she had been holding since she felt the unknown connection with Aurora. She couldn't fathom why she was so worried about a child she was sure she hated.

Slowly, Maleficent's face scrunched up, "I guess I'm stuck with you."

Only moments of peace were given to Maleficent because the memory of the warning put her on alert. That warning was not to be taken lightly. If she wanted to live, she had to be on the move.

"I'm moving out." Maleficent yelled out to her roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the favorites/reviews/follows. This moves along rather quickly. **

Aurora was five when Maleficent first felt a dark presence near the small town where they were staying. Its close proximity made Maleficent's body tingle with alertness. She became anxious and could slightly feel the presence connected to her and Aurora somehow. It was almost as if it was after them specifically. The feeling of danger only made Maleficent resent Aurora for making them run. She also disliked how a feeling of having to protect Aurora slowly overtook her. She feared that if Aurora was hurt or taken or killed that the magic that Dr. Webber had given her would leave; she couldn't allow that. Annoyed, she packed their few belongings and drove out of town.

She had kept Aurora from school, not wanting her to tell people about magic or anything that could jeopardize their safety. Yes, it meant more time with the kid but Maleficent wasn't prepared to be outed. Maleficent also wasn't willing to risk something bad happening to Aurora at school, what if her wings and magic left her because something bad happened to Aurora? Dr. Webber wasn't specific on the Terms and Conditions but Maleficent played it safe even though she sometimes couldn't stand the growing child.

Even though Maleficent had a connection to Aurora, she feared that she wouldn't reach the little girl in time if anything were to happen because she also felt her connection with Aurora strongest while she was close to her. Surprisingly, Maleficent was able to tolerate the child, more often than not, but since Maleficent wasn't too much of a talker, especially with children, Aurora would usually talk to anyone who would listen to her when they were out. Aurora would drag Maleficent to the park and make her guardian sit on a bench, bored out of her mind, while she played with the other children in the playground.

…

Ten days after Aurora's seventh birthday, Maleficent had her first encounter with a beast. Maleficent and Aurora were driving on an empty road passing through forest, traveling to a new town. The moon was high above the sky when a ferocious animal jumped in front of their car.

Maleficent slammed on the brakes and stopped a few feet away from the creature.

"Stay in the car." Maleficent ordered as she slipped out of the driver's seat.

The animal was big and furless in the moonlight. It was on all fours and had constant liquid dripping from its large mouth. Maleficent summoned her magic in a form of a green sword, green just like all her magic. The large beast let out a deep snarl as it charged at full speed towards Maleficent. Maleficent wasted no time in materializing her wings and darting towards it. It launched itself towards her, two large paws extended outwards. Right before the collision, Maleficent swung her sword cutting the beat's front paw completely off but didn't dodge his other deadly talon that dug deep into her right thigh. They both screamed out and as Maleficent retaliated a few steps back, the creature launched itself after her once more. It pinned her against the ground, its large form hovering above her. Razor-sharp teeth were centimeters away from her face when Maleficent jabbed her sword inside the beast's belly. Sticky liquid and thick blood spilled on her before she pushed the dead creature off. Maleficent limped to the car after a few moments of gathering herself up.

"Are you okay?" The child's voice wore concern as Maleficent got inside the car.

"Yes, I should heal any moment now."

…

Years passed and more instances with monsters from nowhere occurred more often than desired. It was always a furless creature on all fours that attacked them anywhere it had the chance. Maleficent wouldn't feel them coming which she found frustrating and worrisome. It was as if the creatures could hunt them down but she couldn't sense a connection like she did with the dark presences or the strong connection she felt with Aurora. Her disdain towards Aurora never abated, for every time Maleficent had to fight a creature or had to pack, it was always because of Aurora. According to Maleficent, Aurora had to thank all that was holy for her guardian's immortality because otherwise Aurora would've been left for dead years ago. Things were always after Aurora, and Maleficent was the unfortunate one that got stuck playing cleanup along with actually cleaning up any mess that the child made such as spilling milk on the floor.

As years passed, Aurora on the other hand was becoming a speck of life. She was joy wrapped up in a golden aura. She loved animals, plants, and helping others. In every city that they passed, it was Aurora's doing when Maleficent found herself at a zoo, homeless animal shelter, or a park. Maleficent always the observer stood in the background, giving Aurora her space yet always watching over her. Aurora was smart, she knew that it was difficult for Maleficent to be the loving figure she saw with strangers and on TV so she didn't push her to be. The girl could easily tell from her guardian's facial expression that she wasn't happy.

…

"I want to go to school" fifteen year old Aurora spoke after she turned off the TV in their hotel room.

"Why?" Maleficent asked not ready for what entailed to have a teenager in high school. "High school is full of insensitive, mean, and judgmental teenagers, why on earth would you want to go?" she distastefully asked.

"Please Maleficent, I have never asked you for much. Please let me be normal for a while." Aurora pleaded knowing that Maleficent had to try to understand her. Maleficent knew that constantly moving was bad for Aurora; but in all honesty, she really didn't care. Aurora had no friends, no social life, but having her in school would give Maleficent more time away from the teenager.

Signing, Maleficent gave in. "Ugh, fine."

"Thank you," the girl hugged Maleficent quickly.

"But, if I feel a dark presence we are gone." Maleficent pointed a finger to herself.

"Sure." Aurora answered with a huge smile like if she just won the lottery.

"I mean it Aurora. I am supposed to protect you so if I feel a single hint of something not right, we pack and we leave." Maleficent spoke with authority. Even though it seemed like they were only a few years apart and were the same height, Maleficent was technically nineteen years older and Maleficent was still the guardian, making her the one in charge.

The deal was set and even though Maleficent was skeptical, her worries diminished when Maleficent would drive her to school every day and would fly a two mile radius to check if anything was abnormal; nothing ever was. It was also the only time that she could use her wings. She would fly up to the sky, defying gravity like she always wanted; it was the closest to happiness she could get. The wind hitting her face was like no other feeling, she felt what she had never felt before.

Aurora was happy at school. She would get home, drop her bag and always hug Maleficent even though her guardian always felt tense as gratitude for giving her the opportunity to be 'normal' for a while.

…

Surprisingly enough, five months passed and nothing bad had gone after them. It wasn't until Maleficent was driving Aurora and some of her new friends to a school dance one evening that she felt the dark presence.

Arriving at the dark school's parking lot, Maleficent pulled Aurora to the side after they dismounted.

"Aurora we have to go." Her voice low so the others couldn't hear her.

"What? I can't leave now. Please Maleficent, please let me have my first school dance." Eyes plead and Aurora's hands took hold on Maleficent's forearm.

"I can't leave you alone Aurora. This is not up for debate."

"Can you at least check it out first? Give me half an hour. Half an hour, please!"

Reluctantly Maleficent placed herself in Aurora's shoes. It was Aurora's first school dance, she had made true friends and she could just check out the dark presence alone not having Aurora be in the middle of it.

"I'll go check it out but if it's as bad as I think it is, I am coming right back." Determination in her voice.

With that, Maleficent waited until Aurora and her friends walked into the school to materialize her wings and fly towards the dark presence she felt.

A bad feeling in the pit of her stomach warned her that whatever it was, it was pure evil.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

**Warning: Things get violent and gory. **

The high school gym was full of students. The lights were off but dancing lights illuminated it enough with different colors. An R&B song was blasting through speakers when the gym's double doors slammed open. The loud music only made a few students notice when Maleficent barged in. Her connection with Aurora helped her find her easily between the mass of sweaty students. She reached Aurora in no time and pulled her away from the crowd.

"I don't want to leave. Can't you just fight it off like always?" Aurora complained.

"Aurora, we've discussed this. What I saw is no hellhound. We have to go, now!"

"I won't leave my friends. I really like them." Maleficent stopped dragging Aurora and stood in front of her by the parking lot.

"Oh, yes you will. Who the hell do you think will be your friends when they find out all the things we know huh?"

"I won't leave just because you _feel_ something!" Aurora spoke incredulously. "For once in my life, I feel normal. And there's this guy, Phillip, he-"

A loud scoff cut her off. "A guy!? Don't be ridiculous, and don't make me put you under a sleeping curse again Aurora."

"You wouldn't" Aurora stood her ground, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes I would, I have done it before and I will do it again."

"I hope your wings and your magic were worth whatever deal you made with my father." Aurora spat. .

"They were, but I would give him everything back if it meant taking you back as well." Maleficent countered. "Now get in the car!"

Not a moment later, a loud growl was heard. Maleficent turned around to see a large zombie-like monster eyeing them with its pitch black eyes. The ghoul's decaying skin covered little of its large and thick gray bones. It had a single row of spikes from its back to the tip of its nose. Its hands held deadly sharp claws and a sharp set of fangs was visible from its open mouth. It wore a black cloak that hid its otherwise visible stomach and organs.

"Go back inside," Maleficent ordered Aurora whose already white face went pale.

Maleficent ran at inhuman speed towards the ghoul. She shot it with bolts of green magic but as she ran near it, an overwhelming stench of rotten flesh threatened to clog her lungs. The ghoul transformed its boned legs to thick smoke that reached Maleficent all too quickly. Her body started to burn and convulse from the smoke. Her knees barely touched the parking ground as her stomach turned making her vomit unwillingly.

The effects of the smoke were still strong when the ghoul crashed into Maleficent's side with the force of a bulldozer. She flew across the lot and slammed into a truck parked fifteen feet away. The ghoul then floated to her and dug its long sharp claws into her skull as he pulled her head up. Penetrating deep into her skull, blood gushed out, socking her brown hair in seconds.

The creature then stretched her wings out without her consent; extending them at full length with a simple movement of his other bony claw. He then materialized a smoke sword and sliced along the base of Maleficent's left wing. The blade cut through her with ease leaving a trail of poison that made skin rot quickly. Maleficent's beautiful, brown, large and powerful wings fell on the ground behind her.

Agonizing bolts of pure blinding pain shot through her whole body. The torment felt eternal with the feverish wounds left on her skull and shoulder blade. Her ear-splitting cry was the only thing that was heard in the parking lot.

Maleficent barely made out the dark cloaked creature slowly start towards Aurora who was rooted in the same place she was before. And right before the creature reached her, Maleficent summoned all of her power and hit the ghoul with full force with a strong wave of magic. The strongest she had ever created, one that took all of her energy and strength because Maleficent didn't see what happened next.

She faintly saw a distorted Aurora run to her before her head hit the pavement.

"Maleficent!" She heard her name echo.

"Maleficent!"

It sounded far. So very far, before complete darkness took her.


	5. Chapter 5

The ache in her body was ruthless, almost intolerable. It was as if she had fallen 5,000 feet down a mountain. Hitting tree after tree and boulder after boulder; only to fall into a beach at the base of that mountain to be eaten by a shark whose insides were filled with acidic gas. The deep cut on her shoulder blade? A whole other 5,000-foot mountain. Her body was sore.

"Maleficent?" Aurora whispered.

She hadn't moved from Maleficent's side since the attack. Aurora was terrorized from the fight but Maleficent had bought them an escape. When she hit the ghoul with all her power, it dematerialized. So Aurora took the opportunity to drag Maleficent into their car and drove them to a hotel two states away from that parking lot.

Maleficent laid on her stomach and tilted her head to see Aurora sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Maleficent, I am so so so sorry." Aurora sobbed out. "This is all my fault. I…I…"

"It's okay, hey, stop," Maleficent's voice came out low and rough. "I am fine."

"No, Maleficent, no. You clearly are _not_ ok!" Aurora stood up, pushing the chair backwards. "You have been unconscious for five days! And your wings haven't grown completely back!"

Aurora was clearly losing it. She had waited for her protector's wounds to be healed, which they did but her wings had yet to grow to their normal length. Maleficent had spent the days screaming out in her sleep and even though Aurora would call out for her and shake her, Maleficent had been in an unconscious prison unable to wake up.

Grunting, Maleficent stood up, with the little strength she had. She actually felt bad for the girl. It was also Aurora's usual big bright blue eyes that were conveying so much sadness and worry. It was too much for Maleficent, she felt like she killed the cutest puppy in front of Aurora, the girl was evil Maleficent thought.

Suddenly, Aurora hugged Maleficent. The hug made her dizzy but Maleficent ignored it as she felt tears run down the sixteen year olds face.

"Nothing happened to you right?" Maleficent asked, quietly.

"Not physically." Aurora answered between hiccups she couldn't contain. "I don't know what I would do without you. I need you so much and I am sooo sorry Maleficent. Please forgive me. I know I have been a burden all my life but you are the only person I have."

"Aurora," Maleficent spoke softly, "as guardian it is my fault, and as for being a burden," Maleficent took a deep slow breath, it was probably the injury to her head because she didn't know where her words were coming from, "You're not so bad. I mean…you are the only person I have too." She looked away shyly. Aurora shook her head frantically disagreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yes, I am a burden. I should have obeyed you out without question. And…and I didn't mean what I said before." Aurora looked into Maleficent's green and gold eyes with seriousness. "My father couldn't have picked anyone better for this job. I…I love you Maleficent." Aurora hugged Maleficent again but tightly, making her guardian flinch at the pain. Maleficent was also glad for the hug however, because she didn't know how to respond to what Aurora had just said.

Aurora jumped back, releasing the weak guardian.

"Sorry."

Maleficent chuckled and slightly shook her head, "Next time just listen to me, okay?"

"I will. I promise." Aurora then hugged her guardian once more, refusing to acknowledge life without her. "You're the only one I have in this world and I would literally die without you."

Maleficent had similar thoughts as she held the girl she had been stuck with for fourteen years. It baffled her how they had both grown so much and grown to depend on each other. Her powers took a few years to control but raising a child took much longer and required a lot more dedication.

…

They were on the road again seven days after the attack. Everything was running smoothly but as they neared the west coast, Maleficent felt the same dark presence she always felt. This time, however, the presence was stronger. Maleficent tightened her hold on the wheel and gritted her teeth together. She needed a plan. She got her ass kicked with a weaker feeling presence and she was at full strength. She had to think of something and quick.

She glanced over to the passenger side to find a sleeping Aurora. How her life went from meaningless and bitter to this, Maleficent couldn't fathom. In secret however, Maleficent deep down cared for Aurora, and it was proven every time she fought because she would put her life on the line. Aurora had added meaning to her otherwise apathetic life.

…

"We're going camping?" Aurora asked as she saw them drive into a campsite off the interstate.

"We're going to train." Maleficent corrected.

"About time," Aurora teased. "I can finally defend myself."

"_You_ are not going to be fighting anything." Maleficent was quick to explain. "This is just a precaution."

"Yeah but what if something does happen to you?" Aurora unwillingly asked. "You won't always be there, will you?" Her voice quiet, voicing her fear.

"I am not going anywhere and I won't let it hurt you. It'll have to kill me first and last time I checked, I was still immortal."

Maleficent chose the most isolated campground to park their car and hiked half a mile into the woods. The empty field was big enough for them to train comfortably but not so much that they could be spotted from far away.

She handed Aurora green darts so she could throw at Maleficent. At first, Aurora refused to throw anything at her guardian.

"If I do not train, how will I become better?" Maleficent asked, trying to persuade the girl to help her out.

Visions of the ghoul hovering over Maleficent passed through Aurora's eyes and she agreed to the exercise quickly after.

They trained all afternoon and as they headed back to their car, Aurora suddenly pulled Maleficent to a stop.

"Can I see your wings?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent stood facing Aurora and expanded her wings. Maleficent always had them invisible outside closed doors or when she wasn't flying around Aurora's school. She always felt the slight vibrating power they radiated even when they were tucked away from human eyes.

"They're healed," Aurora gasped.

She stepped closer to touch the magnificent wing. Upon placing a light touch on the arc, both wings shivered at the contact. Maleficent wasn't one for close human contact. Even when Aurora was a baby, she never allowed to be too close to the child. All Maleficent had was this girl in front of her. She was never good with children but in all honestly, it wasn't Aurora wasn't at fault for her father's crimes. Maybe it was finally time to make amends and treat the girl like a girl and not an obligation.

"Come on," Maleficent breathed out, dazed from both the touch and the realization. "We need to keep moving."

Before she tucked her wings away, Maleficent suddenly felt watched. Maleficent slowly turned and hid Aurora with her large wings, concealing her from everything around. Maleficent took her time inspecting the woods but saw nothing. She felt no threat so decided to continue towards their car. But the nagging feeling of someone watching them never left as they walked out of the woods. They got in the car and as Maleficent looked in her rearview mirror she saw Dr. Webber.

In normal circumstances, Maleficent would've been thrilled to see Dr. Webber after fourteen years. But something in his expression sent off warning bells in Maleficent's head.

"Aurora do me a favor? Stay in the car." Maleficent spoke, not looking at Aurora. Aurora nodded and Maleficent made her way to the man behind the car.

"I see I did very well in choosing you." The professor said in a hard voice. He looked exactly the same but his eyes were darker.

"Dr. Webber" Maleficent whispered.

"Stephan," the man said, "my name is Stephan."

"What's going on?" Maleficent asked, ignoring his statement.

"Does she know why they seek her?" He asked, pointing to the car with his chin.

Maleficent frowned. "No. Hell, I don't even know why."

"I killed their king. And they want the only thing that has ever mattered to me. " His eyes were all over the place and glassy, as if he were insane. The man was silent for few moments before he spoke, "I have made a deal with them however."

"Who? What deal, exactly," Maleficent asked, voice a bit threatening.

"My daughter for freedom," he answered.

It took a moment for Maleficent to catch up to what was happening.

"You cannot possibility give Aurora to them for something _you_ did!" Maleficent spat, incredulous of his common sense.

"The torture is unbearable. I will not stand one more minute under their punishment. They will find her and take her. It's inevitable. They won't stop and you can't keep running forever. You'll get tired and the more you fight them the more powerful they will become."

Maleficent stood her ground. "I don't care. I will protect Aurora. I always have because of _you_."

"And how will you do that if you are mortal?" Stephan asked with a wicked grin.

"Mortal?" Maleficent asked.

"I am sorry Maleficent, but nothing is worth more than my freedom."

He then extended both hands out and pulled all of Maleficent's power into his own hands. She landed on her hands and knees while every ounce of magic left her body and her wings disappeared without her doing.

"I suggest you leave the girl before they come, kill you, and take her." He commented before he disappeared.

Maleficent felt weak. Not weak as all the times she defended Aurora against creatures. She felt the insignificance that mere humans live with.

"Never," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows/reviews/favorites. It has been a blast writing my first story. All mistakes in the story are mine. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the last chapter. **

"I'm scared Maleficent." Aurora's voice cracked as she fought to hold her tears back. She had gotten out of the car and heard her father and Maleficent talk. Things didn't really make sense but she knew that her father had basically sold her out for his selfish needs.

Maleficent was still on the ground but spun around once she heard Aurora. She shouldn't have been too surprised that Aurora had disobeyed her order of staying in the car, the girl was growing a backbone as of late.

Maleficent was silent for a moment, not sure what to say and so she slowly got to her feet.

"I'm scared too, Aurora. I hated your father for what he did to me, but this is ten times worse." She walked closer to the girl she once detested and hugged her. "I will never leave you or betray you."

Aurora couldn't have been happier and relieved to hear those words. She knew they were in an okay place after the ghoul incident but to hear those promising words made Aurora's heart swell with happiness and hugged Maleficent tighter. She finally felt like she could have a normal relationship with Maleficent. Aurora no longer felt loathe towards her from Maleficent, but friendship, devotion, and love.

Joyful feelings were soon gone when the thought of what her father did to Maleficent came to mind. Aurora pulled back from the hug and looked seriously at Maleficent. "You're human now." Her voice was low. They stood no change against anything now that Maleficent was mortal.

"That doesn't change anything. I will protect you until I die." Maleficent walked her back to the car. "You haven't died on my watch yet and you won't for as long as I live, I promise you that. We just have to be extra careful."

Once Aurora got inside the car, Maleficent quickly walked to the driver's side but seconds after closing her door, the car was thrown into the woods, landing against a thick tree trunk.

Maleficent had placed her arm in front of Aurora protectively to lessen the impact.

"You okay?" Maleficent asked a wide eyed Aurora.

The girl nodded so Maleficent rolled herself over and kicked the door open. She crawled out after Aurora and got on her feet only to hear the girl cry out. Maleficent followed Aurora's line of vision and saw two exact replicas of the first ghoul that attacked them seven days prior.

"Aurora, run!" Maleficent's voice was a bit higher than usual. She wasn't prepared to fight against anything supernatural in her human state but she'd damn well try. She had to prove herself to Aurora. She had to abandon any resentment towards the girl and show her that she truly cared for her.

Maleficent didn't wait to see Aurora turn and run behind the trees. She searched her surroundings and found a large tree branch, thick enough to pass for a staff. Maleficent stood her ground, prepared to buy Aurora what little time she could give. Surprisingly the ghoul's smoke did not do any damage like it did last time and as they were near enough, Maleficent swung her stick at them. As the staff made contact with one of the ghoul's skull, Maleficent immediately let it go. The impact hurt her hands to the point of ache. Forced to quickly recover, Maleficent was ready to punch one of them when their boney fist hit her in the stomach knocking her backwards.

Landing on her bottom, one of the ghouls took out a smoke sword and dug it inside Maleficent's right thigh, going right through her bone; she definitely felt that. The other jumped on her other leg, digging its talons in her, crushing the bones under it. Maleficent screamed a high ear-hurting cry. Her cry, however, did not lessen her pain or stop the ghouls. She saw as a sharp claw reached out and grabbed her shoulder only to cut through flesh.

The assault stopped when she faintly heard Aurora behind her.

"Stop! Stop, I turn myself in!" Aurora shouted. "Just stop hurting her!"

The ghoul reluctantly drew its sword out of Maleficent's thigh. The other released her now broken shoulder. They took a few steps back and allowed Aurora to kneel next to her broken guardian. Aurora took Maleficent's bloody hand in hers; they were shaking uncontrollably just like the rest of her body.

It took a few moments for both to regain semi-steady breathing.

Voice hoarse, Maleficent tried to keep her tears, "No, you can't do this."

Maleficent had devoted fourteen years to protect Aurora and as she looked into Aurora's sad yet fearful eyes. Maleficent knew Aurora had made up her mind. It was little things like these that she would take the time to appreciate if she could go back, start over, and be not only a better guardian but the person Aurora needed in her life.

Internally Maleficent screamed. She screamed at herself for not being strong enough. She screamed at Stephan for giving her powers, for taking away her powers, for giving her Aurora, and now taking her away. She screamed at the ghouls. She screamed at Aurora for being selfless and the only person she had grown to feel for. She just wanted wings, not this. She didn't want any of this.

"Thank you." Aurora whispered, not strong enough to do otherwise. She wiped falling tears from her guardian's face as tears fell from her own eyes. "Thank you for everything." Maleficent's face scrunched up in horror, this wasn't a goodbye. For the first time in a very long time, she felt useless and full of unknown emotions.

"I love you, Maleficent."

"No!" Maleficent yelled as Aurora slowly stood and took a few steps back. She was then lifted inside a tunnel full of red light that appeared in the middle of the woods, the ghoul's doing. As light surrounded her, Aurora was lifted up twenty feet from the ground.

It wasn't until the light disappeared that Aurora was slowly placed on the ground a few moments later. Maleficent saw as Aurora's once bright blue eyes opened to show them blood red with dark circles. Her demeanor was sinister almost. Aurora was gone and as she walked towards Maleficent with elegance and power, Maleficent knew her end had arrived.

Before Aurora reached her, Maleficent suddenly heard Aurora's voice inside her head:

"You have watched me my whole life," Aurora's young voice was low and deep. "Let me do the saving now."

And with that, Aurora extended her hand in front of Maleficent's face and she saw as dark red light rushed out from Aurora's palm. The light blinded Maleficent until it was too much and she barely finished her sentence before she fell unconscious.

"I love you too, Aurora."

…

She felt a sharp jab against her arm.

"Maleficent," a classmate elbowed her. Her head shot up so fast she almost fell out of her seat.

Dr. Webber dismissed his three-hour lecture class thirty minutes early. He had noticed his phone was vibrating non-stop so he decided to answer it as soon as most students left the classroom.

Seeing that Maleficent lingered by the doorway, he addressed her before he answered the call.

"Excuse me Maleficent, this is extremely important." He motioned to his phone.

"No worries, Dr. Web, I'll go to the bathroom."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Maleficent found her professor anxiously waiting for her a few feet down the hallway.

"Maleficent, change of plans, can you please come to my office?" The always composed professor looked worried.

"Sure," Maleficent agreed, not sure what to make out of his odd behavior.

She walked into Dr. Webber's large and empty office and he locked the door behind them.

"Maleficent, I am about to tell you something that I know will be a lot to take in so please bear with me." His voice was as cautious as his blue eyes.

"Dr. Webber," Maleficent started, "this feels _a lot_ like déjà voo."

"This is of life or death importance, Maleficent, please." Her professor pled.

As he continued, Maleficent's eyes slowly grew wider. Realization dawned upon her as she knew exactly what Stephan was about to say.

**Please let me know what you liked/what you didn't like. Thank you again for reading. **


End file.
